Field of Invention
This invention relates to a series of interrelated solid, geometric shapes interconnected by solid, geometric shapes where each solid, geometric shape is assigned a specific meaning or several specific meanings as color, braille, scoring, texture, and/or tone (sound) change. Prior Art
Using geometric shapes for educational purposes has been known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,027 which also provides for changes in color and texture. Tactile toys used in some cases for brain-damaged or blind individuals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,735. Variously colored tetrahedral blocks held together magnetically can be used for educational purposes, e.g., history and architecture, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,479. Finally, the use of many-sided geometric figures for mapping purposes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 185,889.
Prior art does not disclose the use of a series of simple shapes which by changes in solid, geometric shape, color, braille, scoring, texture, and/or tone (sound) may convey complex information. Furthermore, this invention allows the use of the solid, geometric shapes in various unrelated disciplines. Finally, a three-dimensional presentation of information can be used.